blightsedgegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruitan Dagul
Ruitan Dagul is a human ex-soldier hailing from the human-occupied areas of Mahagra. Born just before the Gifted Ritual, she was initially a nomadic tribal warrior, she was captured while on a raid by a half giant patrol and conscripted into the Imperial army to fight against the undead. She took to it as if born to it. Innately desiring order and devoted to the cause, she flourished in the regimented order of the army. Eventually, she rose from the rank of 'conscript' to 'soldier' and eventually sound herself a Captain, with many undead 'kills' to her name. After many skirmishes, honors, heroics, and feats of daring and courage, her injuries - compounded over the years - caused her to have to honorably retire to Dalimond. many on the harro line - on both sides - still remember her name. Shortly after retiring, she met and was seduced by a young noble, Renavis bearing him a son, Vancar, and eventually being offered a job as his chief of security. although she later went on to b e captain of the guard in Dalimond, she still holds it as her duty to protect Viscount Ferrumsere and his other children, as well as the women in his companionship. She may, in fact, love him. She is a powerfully-built woman of about mid to late 40s. She is ice-pale, with red hair hinting at far-off half-giant blood. She is heavily scarred - not hideous, but striking, each one with a story. She is missing an eye and part of her right arm- taken by a skeleton dragon at the Harro line - covered by an eyepatch and replaced with metal and wood. She typically wears her rank uniform and her weapons. She is a tough lady, fond of gallows humor and getting things done with as little pomp and paperwork as possible. Annoyed by bureaucracy, she tolerates it only because she must. While cold and hard inside, she is very affectionate at heart and can be ferocious if roused. Stats Race: Human Speed: 40ft Alignment: NG Class: lvl 6 (Lvl 2 Barbarian, Lvl 4 Fighter) Health: 74 AC: 10 + (A bonus) ''- 1 + ''(Other Modifiers)= STR: 16 DEX: 9 INT: 15 WIS: 16 CON: 18 CHA: 13 Comeliness: 14 Base Attack Bonus: +6/+1 Attacks: Dual-Wielding Masterwork Longswords: +3/-2/-3 1d8, 19-20 Crossbow (Heavy): +6 1d10, 19-20 Saves: Fortitude: +7 Reflex: +1 Will: +1 Skills: 33 Acrobatics: Climb: 5 Craft: Diplomacy: 3 Handle Animal: Intimidate: 5 Knowledge (dungeoneering): Knowledge (engineering): Knowledge (nature):4 Perception: 4 Profession: Ride: 3 Survival: 5 Swim: 3 Linguistics: 1 Languages: Imperial Dalmondan Mahgran Morathavian Class abilities: Fast Movement Rage (10 rounds per day, +4 to STR and Con, +2 to will saves, -2 to AC) Rage Power: Intimidating glare (Can make an intimidate check against a foe as a move action. if successful, Foe is shaken for 1d4 rounds +1 round for every 5 points over the DC the intimidate check is) Uncanny dodge Bravery +1 to saves against fear Armor Training 1 (Reduces AC penalty by 1) Special Abilities: Skilled Feats: Dual-Weapon fighting (Reduces penalties) Double slice (Strengh bonus to both rolls) Two Weapon defense (+1 while fighting with dual weapons) Improved Two-Weapon Fighting (Additional Off-hand attack) Intimidating Prowess (add strength to Intimidate) Power Attack Equipment: Banded Mail Masterwork longswords x 2 (Aven and Chill) Inventory: STUFF Money: 0 PT 720 G 10 S 26 C